Light
by Prinzessin
Summary: One brother becomes lost and does something terrible. He leaves his family to find salvation. Can he find his way home again? COMPLETE
1. The Trap is Set

Title: Light

Summary: One brother becomes lost and does something terrible. He leaves his family to find salvation. Can he find his way home again?

A/N: This story is completed, though I can't promise I won't tinker on the way. That being said, I'll be updating this along with the other two until it's finished. And it isn't nearly as long as the other two.

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds belong to other people, though the plotline is mine. And the line from the 3 Doors Down song "Landing in London" that is quoted belongs to the band and is off their CD "Seventeen Days"

**I'll use your light to guide the way.**

-3 Doors Down "Landing in London"

**Chapter One: The Trap is Set**

Virgil was in his studio, working on a painting with extreme concentration. But it was soon shattered.

"GORDON!" Scott's voice resounded throughout the house.

Virgil jumped, and the brush and palette hit the floor. He quickly cleaned up the mess, then stormed out the door to find Scott stalking Gordon on the patio.

"C'mon, Scott," Gordon said. "It was a joke!"

"Not a funny one," Scott replied.

"What the hell is going on?" Virgil asked.

"Ask him," Scott answered, pointing to Gordon.

"Scott can't take a joke," Gordon said. "It seems he misplaced his sense of humor."

And just when Scott was about to pounce on Gordon, the emergency alarm went off.

"Saved," Gordon breathed, quickly ducking around Scott.

"For now," Scott replied.

The three brothers ran into command & control to find Brains behind the desk with Tin-Tin and Jeff looking over his shoulders. Alan was already by his portrait.

"Mine collapse in the Czech Republic," Jeff stated. "Coordinates have already been downloaded. Virgil, you'll need the Mole for this."

"FAB," Virgil replied.

"Thunderbirds are go!" Jeff called; watching four of his sons disappear in their chutes. It was a relatively fast and uneventful flight to Eastern Europe for all on both Thunderbirds One and Two. John had updated them on their way, and Scott provided further updates once he had assessed the situation.

"Virgil, use the Mole to start digging an alternate route. The one we have isn't too stable. Alan and Gordon, you'll follow and set up supports to keep that route steady," Scott ordered.

"FAB," the three others said at once.

In the Mole, Virgil carefully and slowly made his way alongside the other mine. He came out on another side and drove back to Mobile Control. Once the Mole was safely stowed in Thunderbird Two, Virgil went into the mine and helped his brothers get people out.

After the first group of men were out, Alan stayed behind to provide assistance to the emergency care workers on hand. It was a few hours before things starting winding down. All four were tired, and Scott, Virgil, and Gordon all needed rest and a bath. Scott and Gordon were about to head over to Alan when they saw Virgil talking to the shift supervisor, and waited for their brother's report.

"The supervisor says there are still two people unaccounted for," Virgil reported, jogging over. "I'll head back in since he told me about where they'd be."

Scott nodded. "Get in there, get them, and get out. Call if you need any help."

"FAB," Virgil replied, then reentered the mine.

Scott and Gordon went over to help Alan while they waited for Virgil. But after half an hour and no word, Scott began to worry. And his worry only increased when Virgil didn't answer his communicator.

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird Five," Scott said, anxiety creeping into his voice.

"Thunderbird Five," John's calm voice replied.

"I need Virgil's GPS," Scott said. "I've been trying to contact him and he isn't answering."

It took a minute, but John was able to provide the GPS information. Since Gordon had taken a few hits from debris, he stayed outside while Alan went in with Scott. They made their way to the GPS coordinates, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. But once they reached the coordinates, they found nothing.

"John, are you sure about those coordinates?" Scott asked. "There's nothing here."

"I'm sure. I'm still reading that he's there," John answered.

Alan flashed the light around the area, and saw two things that disturbed him.

"Uh, Scott, we have a problem," Alan said.

He knelt down and brushed some dirt around. Then he left the light shining on the object so Scott could see it.

"Damn it!" Scott exclaimed.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Virgil's communicator…in quite a few pieces. And there's blood nearby too," Alan answered.

"John, call Dad and let him know what's happening," Scott said. "And fill Gordon in too. I want him to stay out there for now. I don't want him walking these mines alone. Alan and I are going to take a look around."

"Be careful!" John said before signing off.

"Look at this," Scott said after shining his own light around for a few seconds. He was kneeling on the ground, looking at something.

"What?" Alan asked, kneeling next to Scott.

"Drag lines," Scott answered heavily. "I think Virgil got knocked out and dragged away. C'mon, let's see where they took our brother."

They talked to John along the way, keeping him updated so that John could keep Jeff and Gordon updated.

"This goes into the tunnel that Virgil made when we got here," Alan pointed out, seeing the beams that he and Gordon had set up.

"Which means they probably took him out the exit he made too!" Scott deduced.

Both brothers broke out into a run, sprinting toward the opening they knew wasn't too far away. But they were met with nothing, only vehicle tracks.

"We following?" Alan asked.

"Not on foot," Scott answered. "Let's head back to Mobile Control and see what vehicles are around."

They raced to Mobile Control, and while Alan told Gordon the plan, Scott went and found a Jeep for them to use. Scott drove with Alan next to him, and Gordon stood in the back to keep an eye out. Scott easily found the vehicle's trail, but it soon ended once the dirt road met pavement.

"Now what?" Alan asked.

"We call Dad," Scott answered.

After a brief discussion with their father, the trio headed back to Mobile Control. Meanwhile, Jeff alerted the local authorities, who set up road blocks and checkpoints. Alan was the first one inside Thunderbird Two so he could get cleaned up and put on a fresh uniform. Then it was Gordon's turn, and then Scott's. Virgil had been missing for four hours with no trace.

At the six hour mark, Jeff recalled his sons. He wanted them back so that they could get some rest and then revisit the scene with fresh eyes. He also wanted the Thunderbird crafts back at base. The local authorities were investigating and promised to keep them in the loop.


	2. A Terrible Clue

Sorry this chapter is so short, I just couldn't think of a good way to really extend it. Thank you for the reviews, I hope this doesn't disappoint. And don't worry, the next chapter is much longer.

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds belong to other people, though the plotline is mine. And the line from the 3 Doors Down song "Landing in London" that is quoted belongs to the band and is off their CD "Seventeen Days"

**I'll use your light to guide the way.**

-3 Doors Down "Landing in London"

**Chapter Two: A Terrible Clue**

Scott flew Thunderbird One back to the Czech Republic with Gordon and Alan as passengers. He landed in the same exact place he landed in when he'd first arrived to the danger zone more than a full twenty-four hours before. They exited the craft, then went to the cave's entrance. There were people all around, including reporters.

What held Scott's interest were the detectives. After asking Alan and Gordon to stay put, he went over to get an update. Scott soon spoke to the man in charge and then filled in his brothers and father.

"The blood is Virgil's type," Scott reported. "And the two men that Virgil went looking for that are also missing have been identified. There's evidence that the two men kidnapped Virgil, but to what end is still unknown."

"Keep on them, Scott. I want to know who has my son, and where he is," Jeff said.

"Yes, sir," Scott replied, then signed off.

It was a while later when the same officer that Scott had spoken to earlier approached them.

"We have just learned that the two men came into a large sum of money a few days ago," the officer said. "The money came from a Malaysian dummy corporation. We are still looking into the trail."

The officer bowed out and the three brothers exchanged looks.

"The Hood," they said simultaneously.

Scott reported that bit of information to his father, and Jeff visibly paled.

"I will have John check into The Hood's recent prison activities," Jeff said. "I want the three of you to exercise extreme caution. If The Hood is involved…"

"Extra careful, Dad," Gordon replied. "Got it."

John contacted them a few minutes later, his face flushed.

"The Hood escaped a few hours before Virgil's disappearance," John reported. "It looks like this was all carefully planned."

"The Hood has Virgil," Scott said.

"Looks that way to me and Dad too," John replied. "Dad wants the three of you back home. He'll keep on the authorities, but we all need to regroup. Brains is coming up to get me in a little while."

Virgil had been missing for twenty-three hours when everyone regrouped on Tracy Island. Every shred of information was reviewed and studied, stories were told multiple times. And at the end, they had nothing to go on.

"Virgil's smart and resourceful," Jeff told his sons. "He'll find a way."

But he didn't convince anyone since he wasn't convinced of that himself.


	3. Mind Games

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds belong to other people. And the line from the 3 Doors Down song "Landing in London" that is quoted belongs to the band and is off their CD "Seventeen Days"

**I'll use your light to guide the way.**

-3 Doors Down "Landing in London"

**Chapter Three: Mind Games**

After the regroup meeting, John and Alan sat in the command area, each working on tasks that would hopefully lead them to Virgil. It was at the thirty-four hour mark when a call interrupted their work.

"DAD!" Alan yelled.

Jeff raced into the room to find his youngest son looking over John's shoulder. And John was looking at a very familiar face.

"Virgil!" Jeff exclaimed when he saw his middle son's face on the screen.

"Hi Dad," Virgil replied, distantly.

"Everything alright?" Jeff asked, noticing the dazed look to his son's brown eyes.

"Just want to come home," Virgil answered flatly.

"I've triangulated the signal and have your coordinates," John told Virgil. "We'll be there in a few hours."

Virgil nodded and the screen went black.

"What did I miss?" Jeff asked both John and Alan.

"We were looking into those two missing men when he just called," John began.

"The second I saw his face I yelled for you," Alan added.

"You know the rest," John finished.

Scott and Gordon ran into the room seconds later and Jeff quickly updated them. There was no question of who was going…all the Tracys were going on this rescue. Jeff also wanted Brains along while Tin-Tin and Kyrano stayed behind at the villa.

Brains and Jeff flew Thunderbird Two with the four brothers as passengers. They quickly arrived at the coordinates and set down. Brains stayed with the craft while the others exited and began their way to the coordinates. It took them a while to find the place since it was deep in the forest. They found Virgil sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree.

"Virgil?" Jeff said as they approached since Virgil had yet to move.

Virgil slowly lifted his head, then got to his feet. But he didn't take one step toward his family. Jeff noticed that his son wasn't wearing his International Rescue uniform, and that the clothes he was wearing hung rather awkwardly off of his frame. But Jeff wasn't concerned with his son's clothing, he was concerned that Virgil wasn't going over to them. But before he could ask his question, Scott did.

"Is something wrong?" Scott asked.

Virgil nodded slowly. "Terribly wrong."

"What?" Jeff asked anxiously. "What is it?"

"I led you all into a trap," Virgil answered.

And before anyone could say another word, men dressed in black popped out of nowhere. And all that was heard was the sound of guns being cocked.

"Welcome, Jeff," a sinister voice taunted.

"The Hood," Jeff growled.

"I hope you didn't forget about me again," The Hood said, appearing from behind a two of the armed men, and from behind Virgil.

"What's this about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," The Hood answered. Then, addressing his armed men, The Hood commanded, "Tie them up. Tightly."

Virgil was the only one left free. The others were tied to trees, and none could move more than an inch. Although he was untied, Virgil didn't move at all.

"What have you done to my son?" Jeff asked, struggling against his restraints.

The Hood laughed. "I control him now. He was so easy to break."

"Virgil is stronger than that!" Scott spat.

"Look at him, boy," The Hood said. "He doesn't appear strong at all now."

"Virgil!" Jeff called, but his son didn't move to look toward him. "Virgil!"

"Nothing, Jeff, that's all you'll get. I won't allow him to recognize you anymore."

The Hood led Virgil away, leaving the guards behind. The other Tracys just watched Virgil disappear into the woods.

"We've got to do something!" Alan cried, struggling himself.

"What do you have in mind?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know. Something!"

They each tried to get free to no avail. And it wasn't long before The Hood and Virgil returned.

"I'm afraid that I really must be going," The Hood said. "But there is one thing before I leave."

"What?" Jeff asked, dread apparent in his voice.

"Oh, don't be like that, Jeff. You'll be walking about of here. One of your sons, however, won't. So, which one is it, Jeff? Which one dies?"

"None of them!" Jeff shouted.

"Pick one, now."

But Jeff refused to say another word. And The Hood grinned at the father of the Tracy clan. Then The Hood turned his attention to Virgil.

"Virgil, kindly shoot one of these four men. Any one of them, it makes no difference."

Virgil's empty eyes scanned over his four brothers who were now unrecognizable to him. "That one," he finally said.

Jeff looked on in horror as Virgil raised the gun and pulled the trigger.


	4. Fallout

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds belong to other people. And the line from the 3 Doors Down song "Landing in London" that is quoted belongs to the band and is off their CD "Seventeen Days"

**I'll use your light to guide the way.**

-3 Doors Down "Landing in London"

**Chapter Four: Fallout**

"JOHN!" they all screamed over the sound of the fired gun.

The Hood laughed, then turned to his guards. "Let's get moving. We've got things to do."

The Hood and the armed men disappeared into the forest amid the screams of the Tracy family. And they left Virgil behind, holding the gun. Nobody noticed the gun fall out of Virgil's hands, nor did they notice him collapse.

Alan was the first one to get out of the rope. After seeing that his brother was still alive, he took the small pocketknife from his pocket to cut John free. After lowering him to the ground, Alan's next move was to cut Jeff free. While Jeff tended to John, Alan cut his other two brothers free.

"How bad?" Scott asked, kneeling on John's other side from Jeff.

"He's alive, but he needs a hospital," Jeff said. "Help me carry him to Thunderbird Two."

"Virgil?" Alan asked, seeing Virgil unconscious on the ground.

Jeff sighed. "We'll have to restrain him in Thunderbird Two until we can figure out what to do with him. Gordon, Alan, take Virgil."

Scott and Gordon piloted Thunderbird Two while Brains and Jeff tended to John. They went to the nearest hospital where Jeff made up a story to explain John's injury. John was rushed into surgery, where the bullet was removed and the damage fixed. It was a long, tense wait for the family. And they were haunted by the image of Virgil shooting John.

"The Hood was controlling him," Alan whispered. "He didn't mean to do it."

"But he did," Gordon replied.

On board Thunderbird Two, Virgil woke startled. It took several minutes to recognize where he was and remember what happened. And the memory immediately made him sick. He was able to get out of his restraints quickly since they were loose. After throwing up into a nearby basin, Virgil went to his locker and found a change of clothes since the clothes he'd been put into were a size too large and rather dirty. Once he was in a clean set of clothes, he left the craft and went into the hospital.

It took a little while, but he found his family in the surgical waiting room. But one look at them made him turn around and march right back into Thunderbird Two. He went back to his locker, grabbed his wallet and a few other items and shoved them into a backpack. He then found a pad of paper, scribbled a note and left it on the controls to Thunderbird Two. And then he left.

John had been in the hospital for almost two hours when his doctor appeared. They were relieved to hear that John made it through surgery well and that the damage was easily repaired.

"He's in recovery right now," the doctor said. "Then he'll be transferred to a private room. Once he's settled there, I'll have a nurse bring you up."

It was then that someone decided to check on Virgil. Scott went, needing to walk around anyway. And he was horrified to find Virgil not where they left him.

"Dad, he's gone!" Scott said once Jeff responded.

"Check the entire ship!" Jeff ordered. "I'm on my way!"

It was Jeff who found the note on the controls. He just took it and brought it into the hospital, dragging Scott along behind him. Once Jeff and his three sons were sitting, Jeff unfolded the paper and read the note aloud.

_There are no words to express how sorry I am for what I've done. Although I was not in control, I do remember. I shot John. There's nothing else to say. I know he's strong and he'll make it back to you. I've taken myself out of your lives, for good. I know there is no forgiveness for the ultimate betrayal that I've committed. Please look after each other. And despite the fact that I know you all hate me, I love you all. –Virgil_

"He's gone?" Alan asked in a whisper.

"He shot John!" Gordon replied, trying to keep his voice down.

"It wasn't him!" Alan shot back. "He wasn't in control!"

Scott and Jeff separated the two before things got even more heated. Scott dragged Gordon down the hall while Jeff dragged Alan in the other direction. Both were told that any discussions of that sort would have to wait until they were back home.

That night was a restless one for the Tracys. Jeff, Scott, Gordon, and Alan checked into a nearby hotel. And while they slept fitfully, Virgil hung around the hospital. He purposely waited until his family was gone to make his own appearance. He watched as John was brought into his own room, and he followed from a safe distance. And once John was settled and alone, Virgil snuck into the room.

"I'm so sorry, big brother," Virgil whispered after he sat down and took his brother's hand. "I'm so very sorry for what I've done."

Virgil then left the room, not knowing that John had opened his eyes. Virgil walked out of the hospital, and didn't look back. He just kept going.

The following morning found Jeff and his three sons returning to the hospital. John was in his own room, and they all went in. John didn't immediately tell them about Virgil, he wanted to tell his father first. So once Scott, Gordon and Alan had left for a few minutes, he used the opportunity wisely.

"He was here," John told his father once they were alone.

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"Virgil. He came in last night just after I got in here."

"What happened?"

"He just said that he was sorry. Then he left."

"John…he's gone. He left us a note, but he's gone. He's left us…for good, he said."

"I want to see this note."

"John…"

"Dad, I want to see it. I want to read it for myself."

Jeff produced the piece of paper that he now had memorized. He handed it to John with apprehension. John took it and read it a few times to himself. He then closed his eyes for a few seconds, then reopened them.

"We have to find him," John finally said.

"I don't even know where to start looking," Jeff replied.

"Have Alan check his credit cards for use," John said. "Dad, we have to get him home. He needs to know that I don't blame him for what happened to me."

"John?"

"I saw his eyes, Dad. Just before he shot me, I saw his eyes. There was nothing there, nothing behind them. There was no life, no emotion, nothing. They weren't even cold. They were just empty. Dad, The Hood is strong, and who knows what happened in between when he was missing."

Jeff nodded, then thought for a moment. "I'll have Brains bring your brothers back to the island, and I'll ask Alan to start checking around."

John nodded. "Thank you."

The other three appeared, and Jeff filled them in on what they missed. At first Gordon was horrified to hear that Virgil had gotten into the room, but once John finished the tale, he calmed down.

"You blame him, don't you?" John asked Gordon.

"Yes!" Gordon exclaimed. "He shot you!"

"Well, stop blaming him. Right now," John ordered. "I don't."

"How can you not?" Gordon asked in disbelief.

John told him the same thing he told his father. And then he added, "Don't forget, he was missing for almost 34 hours by the time he called us and we got his location. For someone like The Hood, that's more than enough time to play with someone's mind. Plus, this is Virgil we're talking about. I know that he'd rather die himself than hurt any one of us."

Gordon sighed. "You're right."

"I usually am," John smiled.

And everyone just rolled their eyes.

"I'm going to have Brains get the ship back to base. I want you three to return to base as well and get to work. John and I will be along as soon as we can," Jeff told Scott, Gordon, and Alan.

After the farewells were said, John and Jeff were once again alone. They used the time to speculate about Virgil in general. And then Jeff was told he had to leave for the night.

John was released a few days later, and he and his father returned to the island. So far there was no luck on the credit cards that the family knew about, and there hadn't been any activity in Virgil's bank accounts either. They had come up with a dead end.


	5. Searching

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds belong to other people. And the line from the 3 Doors Down song "Landing in London" that is quoted belongs to the band and is off their CD "Seventeen Days"

**I'll use your light to guide the way.**

-3 Doors Down "Landing in London"

**Chapter Five: Searching**

Virgil Grissom Tracy had no idea what he was doing or where he was going. He was staying at a cheap motel in a town he'd never heard of. He was trying to formulate a plan, but had nothing to go on.

The only thing he knew… he wanted The Hood.

He tried to remember every detail about his time being held by The Hood, trying to remember if there were any clues as to his plans. But the only plan he was sure of was the one he was involved in. The Hood wanted to destroy Jeff Tracy and Virgil was his pawn. His other memories were scattered and they made no sense. But instead of frustrating Virgil, it only served to stoke his fire.

Virgil had yet to be able to eat a meal, only picking at whatever food was placed in front of him at the diners he'd gone to. He was haunted by his memories, by the loneliness, and by the overwhelming guilt he felt.

Although he didn't know it, he decided to stay in one town on the same day that John was released. He decided to stay because he had work to do. He needed to find The Hood and stop him before he caused any more harm. He wanted to protect his family from the evil madman. Instead of checking into a cheap motel, Virgil used a credit card to check into a higher end hotel with in-room internet access. His next move was to buy a laptop computer for the sole purpose of searching for The Hood. He also went about buying some new clothes and other supplies since he had very little of either with him.

He slept fitfully his first night in the new hotel. He tossed and turned amid the broken images in his head. Broken images that meant nothing separately, though he knew that together, they would make a more complete picture. He was glad to rise the next morning, though his body was almost begging for more sleep. He woke himself up with some coffee and a hot shower. He stepped out of the shower, towel dried his hair, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He paused when he passed the mirror, and immediately saw himself shooting John in the reflection. Once the image passed, he was disgusted with what he saw looking back at him. He needed a change. So he went to a nearby drugstore, bought a box of men's haircolor and busied himself with that a little while. And the following morning, he bleached his brown hair.

Later that night, he turned the TV on for some background noise while he began working. He'd seen the announcement on the television that International Rescue was temporarily shut down due to an internal crisis. And he knew it was a crisis that he'd caused. So he went back to work, doing whatever he could think of to track The Hood's footsteps. Virgil may not have been as good with a computer as John or Alan, but he was no slouch. And he was a man obsessed.

Meanwhile, on Tracy Island, Alan and Jeff looked into The Hood's escape while John, Gordon and Scott worked on finding Virgil. But no one was getting anywhere. They paused for lunch, gathering on the patio. Alan was the first to report and his was short since he hadn't come up with anything new. John went next, also with nothing new to report.

"He's got to have a credit card or bank account that we don't know about," John sighed.

"Can you check with the major issuers?" Jeff asked.

"I've already started. The problem is that there are so many issuers, and they all have separate databases. Going through them all is going to take a lot of time," John answered.

"Well, keep at it," Jeff replied, placing a supportive hand on John's shoulder.

"So we've got nothing?" Scott concluded after a minute of contemplative silence.

"Exactly," John replied.

After lunch, everyone went back to work. John went back to the major credit card issuers while Jeff kept a keen eye on Virgil's bank accounts. Alan went back to working on The Hood's escape and the two men who had taken Virgil. It was a while later when Alan put some pieces of information together to make a more complete picture.

"Well, The Hood had only one visitor in prison, his lawyer. The lawyer is related by marriage to one of the men from the mine that took Virgil. And the other man that was also missing was found by Czech police yesterday," Alan reported.

"What did this man have to say?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing. He's dead," Alan answered gravely. "They found him inside of a cabin about thirty miles away from the mine. Nearby was a van…they found Virgil's IR uniform inside...there was blood on the back up high. Also in the cabin were chains…shackles. They also found a hypodermic needle. The Czech officials are running tests on everything, they'll let me know what they find."

Jeff groaned. One lead…one person who could give them an idea as to what happened to Virgil was dead.

"Have they found anything useful to us?" Jeff asked.

"No," Alan answered with a shake of his head. "They didn't find evidence of any future plans."

But they weren't giving up. Everyone continued their work. And like his family, Virgil was also working diligently.


	6. The Hard Road to Salvation

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds belong to other people. And the line from the 3 Doors Down song "Landing in London" that is quoted belongs to the band and is off their CD "Seventeen Days"

**I'll use your light to guide the way.**

-3 Doors Down "Landing in London"

**Chapter Six: The Hard Road to Salvation**

_Salvation: 1. saving or being saved. 2. saving of the soul (Webster's New Pocket Dictionary)_

Virgil wanted The Hood not only for himself, but also for his family. He knew that if he could at least send The Hood back to jail, it would mean that his family was safer. One day, he took a break from the computer since he wasn't getting far. So he went out and bought some art supplies, and used his time wisely. His memories of his time with The Hood between his being kidnapped and shooting John were broken. So he drew what he could remember from his dreams. He nearly exhausted himself with his drawings, but he drew everything he could remember. But the pictures didn't make sense immediately. Then he realized that he was dealing with a real-life jigsaw puzzle. So he worked to organize the pictures into a more coherent order. And he was stunned and scared with what he saw.

Men, dressed in black, were all over a tropical island…he saw his family in bonds. And he saw The Hood in his craft…again. The thought sickened him. His family was in danger, and he had work to do. He went right back to the computer, this time searching for the two names he knew of- one of his kidnappers and one of the henchmen. And when he found that they both took flights to Sydney, Australia, he knew he had to act quick. Although his family hated him, he loved them with everything he had. He had to protect them. So he found the first flight to Sydney. He checked in at the airport early, then went to the business lounge where he could continue working while he waited for his flight. During his time at the airport, he found that both men had checked into the same hotel, although they had separate rooms on different floors. So he used the opportunity to check into the same hotel, managing to get a room on the same floor as the henchman.

His flight was soon called, so he put his laptop away, grabbed his backpack and boarded. Since the flight from Prague, Czech Republic to Sydney, Australia was extremely long and required a few changes, he was anxious to get there. He used the flight time to alternatively rest himself and to make a plan.

On the island, Alan received more information from the Czech authorities. Once he had that all together, he got everyone into command so that he could relay it all at once.

"The blood on Virgil's uniform is his type and matches the blood found in the mine. The kidnapper was killed by a single bullet to the heart. And the syringe contained traces of a tranquilizer, but it wasn't used on the kidnapper."

"Virgil?" Jeff asked, more for the syringe.

"Not sure," Alan answered. "But they did manage to find that the chains and shackles were used on Virgil. It's all in the report they sent me."

John's head was in his hands while Scott could only place a hand on John's shoulder. Jeff sat down hard in the chair next to Alan and Gordon was sitting on the floor near the two oldest. So much happened to Virgil and they still didn't know it all.

Once in Sydney, Virgil quickly cleared customs. Then he found a taxi and went to the hotel. He checked in and set up his room to continue working. He sat in the lobby, waiting for either man to come by. It was easy enough for him to hide in plain sight, bleached blond hair and a newspaper were all he needed. It didn't have long to wait since the kidnapper appeared with the henchmen only a few steps behind. So Virgil followed at a safe distance. They walked and used public transport, and Virgil stealthily followed behind.

They went into an abandoned warehouse. After some scouting, Virgil sneaked in and hid himself behind some crates. And his jigsaw puzzle was made even clearer. He knew the plan, he knew he needed to act, and he knew he needed to act quickly. He came in just in time, as they were getting ready to leave Sydney…for Tracy Island.

He didn't have time to come up with a complete plan on the spot. He just had to act and take his chances. He also didn't have the time to find a phone and get a call to the island. He'd lose the crew…and his chance. He watched The Hood and a small group of henchmen leave the warehouse, and the others remained. They were getting themselves dressed and picking their weapons. Since the henchmen were dressing in all black again, and this time they were covering their faces, Virgil knew he had a way in. He found a foot soldier with similar height and build as himself and rendered him unconscious. And Virgil took his place. He realized it was a risky scheme, but it was the best he could come up with.

He got onto the plane with the others. He then realized they would be parachuting onto the island. Once the island was secure and in their control, then The Hood would come over by plane. On the way, he thought long and hard about his own plan. Virgil knew that The Hood needed to be caught again, so he planned to let the henchmen capture the island. Just as long as no one was hurt.

The small propeller plane only held about twenty people, including the two pilots. That made Virgil feel better since there was only the one plane initially, then the other that would be carrying The Hood along with three other henchmen. It was a tense flight to the island, but it was soon over. He soon had a parachute strapped to his back, and he was glad that he'd done that before.

The siege on the island didn't last long. There were just too many henchmen for the island's surprised occupants to handle. In the ensuing chaos, Virgil made sure he made his way up to the island. But as much as Virgil tried, he couldn't ensure his family's safety. Virgil snuck his way into the command area just as the chaos was ending, and managed to stay there to keep watch over his family. He immediately saw that those people on the island without the last name of Tracy were locked away elsewhere. Only Jeff, Scott, John, Gordon and Alan were in the command area when The Hood entered the room. Virgil's eyes settled on John, who seemed to be alright despite being shot not too long ago.

"Well, well, well," The Hood said when he saw John. "Looks like Virgil isn't a good shot after all."

The Hood eyed John for a few moments, then added, "My boy, you do have nine lives. Although I believe you only have seven left."

"What do you want now?" Jeff asked. "You've already driven one of my sons away as it is."

"You must mean Virgil," The Hood said with a laugh. "My guess is that he's killed himself by now. He must have felt a terrible amount of guilt about shooting John. And then being exiled by his own family."

"We've been looking for him!" Alan yelled. "We want him home!"

"Ah, yes, Alan. You want him home…for what reason again? So you all can live in fear of him, wondering if he'll snap again."

"We want him home because he's family and we care about him a lot," Alan told The Hood. "He'll beat whatever it was that you did to him."

Virgil stood by, observing and thinking. He was trying to plan a way to get his family free. The Hood made a signal with his hand, and all but three of the foot soldiers left the room. Virgil stayed behind, deciding to take his chances. But no one noticed that he'd stayed.

"We'll be taking your Thunderbird crafts now," The Hood said. "And there won't be anyone left to stop me. You see, Jeff, you're all going to die quite soon."

"Someone will stop you. Somehow, somewhere, someone will stop you," John said, his voice low and even.

"Who?" The Hood asked. "There is no one left."

"Think again," Virgil spat, taking the mask off of his head. "I'm still here."

The Hood looked over at Virgil, and before he could say a word, Virgil raised his gun and fired. But he hadn't properly planned for the three other henchmen. From the corner of his eye, he saw Scott take one out. Then he aimed again and caught another one.

"It's over now," the third henchmen said.

Virgil saw that he wasn't going to aim at him, but at Alan instead. In a moment of pure adrenaline, Virgil dropped the gun and rushed over. At the same time, Jeff had jumped from his seat and tackled the henchman, knocking him out cold. Virgil crashed to the floor at Alan's feet, unmoving.

Jeff knelt by Virgil's side and placed two fingers on his middle son's carotid artery. There was a small measure of relief when he felt a pulse, but he knew that relief was only temporary. He got Virgil onto his back, and saw blood soaking his abdomen. But there was no way they could get Virgil any help since there were too many henchmen around. Jeff ripped Virgil's shirt off and got dizzy at the sight of Virgil's wound. More to stem the bleeding than to hide the sight, Jeff used the balled up shirt to cover the wound.

Scott picked up Virgil's gun and nearly laughed. "He wasn't going to take any chances. This is a tranquilizer gun."

"So The Hood and that other guy are just unconscious?" Gordon asked.

"Affirmative," Scott answered, then checked to see how much ammunition was left in it. "And I'm going bad guy hunting with it."

"Scott…" Jeff began.

"Dad, he needs help. I'm getting Brains first, then I'll clear a way to the jet."

"I'm going too," Gordon said. "I'll make sure Brains makes it back up here quickly."

Jeff nodded. "Be careful, both of you."

"Always am," Scott replied, then carefully exited the room with Gordon on his heels.

"How is he?" Alan whispered.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Alan. It doesn't look good. We've got to get him to the mainland and fast. He needs expert medical care."

John watched the scene carefully. The brother who put a bullet in him had just taken one of his own. The only difference was, when Virgil put a bullet in John, he had no idea what he was doing. When he took the bullet for Alan, Virgil knew exactly what he was doing.

It took longer than anyone liked, but the jet was soon in the air with Scott and Gordon flying while the others were in the back. Brains and Jeff tended to Virgil while John and Alan could only watch.

Back on the island, Kyrano assisted mainland authorities in detaining The Hood and his henchmen. He told them what Jeff had given him as a cover story. And at the hospital, Virgil was rushed into surgery. All that was left for the others was waiting.


	7. Borderline

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds belong to other people. And the line from the 3 Doors Down song "Landing in London" that is quoted belongs to the band and is off their CD "Seventeen Days"

**I'll use your light to guide the way.**

-3 Doors Down "Landing in London"

**Chapter Seven: Borderline**

Virgil was on the borderline between life and death. All that was left was for his body to decide whether or not it was going to quit fighting. While his body was lying on a bed inside of an emergency room, his soul was elsewhere. He was dreaming.

He remembered his family and their adventures. He remembered Scott's announcement that he was joining the Air Force and the joyous commotion that followed. He remembered John's first space flight, and the pride the family had. He remembered seeing Gordon win Olympic Gold and the excitement afterwards. He remembered when Alan achieved his dream and joined the Thunderbirds and the feeling that it was now complete. But then he remembered the failed rescues, the ones where he felt he could've done better. And then he was flooded with the memories of being so easily broken by The Hood, and then shooting John. And it was at that memory that his body quit fighting.

But the fight was renewed. The family he wanted so desperately to protect still wanted him as he remembered Alan's words. He may have given up on himself, but his family hadn't. And he knew his family loved him.

The doctor appeared a couple of hours later. Brains was sitting in a chair next to Jeff, while the four brothers took two opposite sofas. And everyone stood when they saw the doctor coming towards them.

"We nearly lost him once in there," the doctor said. "But you've got quite a fighter on your hands. Now, he isn't out of danger yet. There was damage and a significant amount of blood loss. We've moved him into the ICU where he's in a coma. He's stable, but critical, which is why we want to keep a close eye on him for the next few days."

"Can we see him?" Jeff asked.

The doctor nodded. "I'll bring you up now."

Everyone except Brains followed the doctor up to the ICU. Brains went to update Kyrano and get an update for Jeff. On the way to the ICU, no one said a word. Their first glimpse at Virgil was through a window, and then they entered. The family saw Virgil lying on a bed with a mask supplementing his oxygen. He had an IV in his arm and he was dressed in a hospital gown covered by a blanket to his waist. Alan was the first into one of the chairs next to the bed, putting Virgil's hand in between his own two.

"You saved my life, big brother," Alan whispered, his voice wavering. "You've got to come back to us so I can properly thank you for that…and then kick your butt for making us worry so much and for scaring us."

Jeff stood behind Alan, his hands on his youngest son's shoulders. He said nothing though. John took the chair on the other side of the bed and also held Virgil's hand.

"I never got to tell you that I don't blame you for what happened," he said. "I was just worried about what happened to you."

Gordon was behind John, a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry I blamed you for what happened. I should've known better," Gordon said.

Scott, who was standing at the foot of the bed, didn't say anything at first. And then he added his own piece. "I shouldn't have let you go back in there alone."

The room remained silent for a while. Once the silence loomed too long, small conversations started and kept going. They mostly talked about Virgil, reminiscing and sharing stories.

In his coma, Virgil was lost. He knew if he didn't find his way back to his family, then he would find his way to his death. And he didn't want to die. So he tried to find a way for his family to be his guide.


	8. The Light to Guide the Way

Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to them since Internet access has been spotty. Without further adieu, here's Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds belong to other people. And the line from the 3 Doors Down song "Landing in London" that is quoted belongs to the band and is off their CD "Seventeen Days"

**I'll use your light to guide the way.**

-3 Doors Down "Landing in London"

**Chapter Eight: The Light to Guide the Way**

In his coma, Virgil remained lost. It wasn't until he found a light that he found a path. It was a light he was scared of, since he didn't want to follow it to his death. But this light felt comfortable, familiar, and safe. As this light led the way, Virgil felt warmth, love, compassion and concern. But it wasn't an easy path. Roadblocks included self-doubt and pity, and anger. But he didn't make the mistake of trying to destroy those blocks; he just found ways around them. He'd destroy them when he was awake.

As he followed this light, he began to hear things. Voices surrounding him. He was able to listen to these voices and quickly identified them as his family. The voices sounded strained, even the bits of laughter he heard. And then the light exploded before him.

"Virgil!" he heard someone say quite loudly.

It came from Alan, that much he knew. Then his eyes fixed on his brother's face looking down at him.

The light led him back to life, back to his family.

He tried to say something, but found he couldn't and he was confused. He also couldn't move his hands at all, and that really confused him.

"Gordon's getting the doctor," Alan informed him.

Again, speaking wasn't working. That was beginning to frighten him.

"Virgil," he heard, and then next face his eyes fixed on belonged to his father. "You have a tube down your throat to help you breathe, in case you were trying to say something like I think you were."

Then Virgil dared to move his head a bit and realized that hands were holding his own, which is why he couldn't move his hands. Alan had one while Scott had the other. Then Virgil panicked. John was the only one not accounted for. He saw him on the island…

Jeff saw his son beginning to panic and wondered what was wrong. But the doctor and Gordon appeared then.

"If you'll excuse us," the doctor said. "I'd like to take a look at Virgil now."

So everyone filed outside. John had just appeared from the men's room, and wondered why everyone was outside.

"He's awake!" Alan answered excitedly. "He just woke up!"

"Figures," John muttered. "I leave the room for two minutes and he wakes up."

Alan, in the midst of his excitement, flung his arms around John's neck. And John quickly returned the embrace. The two brothers then separated. The doctor opened the door, and peeked outside.

"Mr. Tracy, if you please," the doctor said, motioning for Jeff to enter the room.

Once inside, the doctor said, "Things are looking well. I'm about to remove the tube, and he indicated that he'd like someone here for support."

Jeff nodded. "What can I do?"

"Just hold his hand. Once the tube is out, then you can give him the cup of ice chips. They'll help soothe his throat since it will be quite sore. And please, do limit his talking."

Jeff nodded, then took Virgil's hand and looked at his son. "It's alright now. You do as the good doctor says and we'll be able to get you home soon."

"Now, Virgil, on the count of three I want you to exhale heavily. That will help the tube to come out," the doctor said, and Virgil nodded. "One…two…three…"

Jeff bit his tongue to keep his own pain silent. Virgil was squeezing his hand with such pressure that he thought a bone or two would break. It was soon over, and Jeff handed his son the cup of ice chips.

"How's that?" Jeff asked, and received only a nod in response.

"John?" Virgil finally managed, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

"John's fine," Jeff replied. "Plenty worried about you though."

"Where?" Virgil asked.

Jeff thought for a moment, then remembered when Virgil woke. That was the panic that was beginning. John wasn't in the room.

"He's outside with your brothers," Jeff answered. "Don't worry, John's fine. By the way, he thanks you for having lousy aim."

Virgil smiled slightly. "Family."

"We're all here," Jeff said. "I'll poke my head out and get your brothers in here."

"Not for too long though," the doctor told Jeff. "He needs a lot of rest still."

Jeff nodded, then released Virgil's hand so he could go to the door. Jeff poked his head out to find his four sons leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"Come on in," Jeff said. "But keep it calm and quiet. And don't expect Virgil to say much either."

The four brothers wore four matching grins, and they followed their father back into Virgil's room. Alan retook his seat while John stood at the foot of the bed. Jeff took the other seat with Scott standing next to him, and Gordon stood near Alan.

"John," Virgil said.

"I'm here, little brother," John replied. "And I will never complain about your horrible aim ever again."

"So sorry," Virgil said.

"Don't," John said. "We'll talk about this later, when you're rested and better. Just know that I don't blame you for what happened."

"And another thing we need to talk about," Gordon said. "The hair. The bleached blond look definitely is not for you."

Virgil only nodded. He was soon asleep, and the doctor asked the others to leave so that he could sleep in peace. The rest of the family went to the hotel they'd been staying at, relieved that Virgil was awake and still with them.


	9. Recovery

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds belong to other people. And the line from the 3 Doors Down song "Landing in London" that is quoted belongs to the band and is off their CD "Seventeen Days"

**I'll use your light to guide the way.**

-3 Doors Down "Landing in London"

**Chapter Nine: Recovery**

The next few days had Virgil recovering from his physical wound nicely. And he took John's advice, he left the mental and emotional recovery for when his body was stronger and they were home. It was a nice feeling, knowing that he would be going home.

And once he was home, his family wasn't leaving him alone. And he wasn't bothered by that at all. In fact, it helped his emotional recovery. Virgil had been awake for a week and home for a day when he and John had their talk. Jeff knew that John and Virgil had a lot to talk about, so he left them alone that afternoon in Virgil's bedroom. Scott, Gordon and Alan were all given strict instructions not to disturb them at all.

"John, I really am so sorry…" Virgil began.

"Don't be," John interrupted. "One thing I've come to realize is that The Hood is extremely powerful. Now, I know we don't know what happened when you were missing, but we know something did happen. Maybe one day you'll tell us."

"I'll tell you all later," Virgil said. "Soon."

John nodded, then continued. "But I do know you. The person who stood in front of me and pulled the trigger wasn't you."

"But…"

"Just listen, please. Virgil, you have to remember, I've known you all your life. And one thing you don't realize is just how expressive your eyes are. That's why you can't lie to me. Your eyes give you away. The person that shot me…there was nothing there. Those eyes were dull and empty. There was no emotion at all, no life, nothing at all."

"It was still me."

"It wasn't!" John exclaimed. "My brother would rather die than hurt his family, and you've already proven that. Whatever The Hood did to you…it's all on him. I know you blame yourself. And the only way you're going to get over this is to forgive yourself. Just remember this, I don't blame you. No one blames you."

"How can I forgive myself after what happened?" Virgil asked.

"You'll figure it out in time," John answered. "Just know that we're all here to help you out."

"I think it would help me if you let me apologize, and if you'd forgive me," Virgil said a few seconds later.

John nodded.

"I really am sorry for hurting you. When I explain it later, maybe something will make sense. But I really am sorry. And I hope that one day you can forgive me."

"I already have," John replied. "I forgave you the second I realized that it wasn't really you that shot me."

John cautiously wrapped his arms around Virgil and held him as Virgil cried. Once Virgil was calm again, they went downstairs to see the rest of the family on the patio. And Virgil knew it was time to get the story over with.


	10. Explanations

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds belong to other people. And the line from the 3 Doors Down song "Landing in London" that is quoted belongs to the band and is off their CD "Seventeen Days"

**I'll use your light to guide the way.**

-3 Doors Down "Landing in London"

**Chapter Ten: Explanations**

It was after dinner when everyone was gathered in the den. John and Alan sat on both sides of Virgil, while Gordon, Scott and Jeff sat across from them. Since he knew that there would be plenty of talking and plenty of emotions, Scott made sure that there was enough water to go around. And Virgil had his pillow in his arms.

"I wasn't sure what to expect when I went back inside," Virgil began. "I just went to the area that the supervisor had told me. I'd gotten to that area, but didn't see anything. Then I heard something behind me and I started to turn. That's it for the cave."

"The doctor said that he found evidence of a blow to the back of your head. He also said it was a couple of weeks old, which would've been about the time of your disappearance," Jeff told him.

"I thought that much. When I woke up, the first thing I realized was the headache I had," Virgil replied.

"Where were you when you woke up?" Scott asked.

Virgil shrugged. "Looked like someone's living room, and an ugly one at that. My head was pounding, and I realized I didn't have my communicator. I tried to move, but found that I couldn't much since I was bound to the floor. And then The Hood came into the room."

Virgil involuntarily shuttered at the memory and didn't immediately continue the story. He just unscrewed the top to a bottle of water and took a few sips. He then just stared at the label to the bottle, but he was really getting his thoughts together. Everyone gave him the time to do so, knowing that this wasn't easy.

It was another minute before Virgil continued. "He began his speech by saying how disappointed you would be in me," Virgil said, looking at his father, "because I was so easily captured. And then he was telling me how you don't love me, and you don't care about me…"

"You know that isn't true," John said as Virgil had trailed off.

Virgil nodded. "I know…it's just that then he went in my head. He was repeating all that. He was saying how you wouldn't come for me. Then I felt a pain in my arm and I suddenly got really tired. I tried fighting him, but I couldn't anymore."

"That son of a bitch," Scott said. "He drugged you."

"I guess so. I blacked out for a little while. Then I woke up…kind of."

"Kind of?" Gordon asked.

"It's hard to explain. I just remember feeling detached, almost like I was watching my own actions from the outside. I remember calling home and talking to John. Or, at least I remember watching it. I tried stopping myself, but for some reason, my brain wasn't responding to what my mind was telling it to do. After the call, I blacked out again. When I somewhat came to again, I was sitting against the tree," Virgil explained.

"No offense," Gordon said. "But that makes no sense to me."

"Actually, I think I understand," Jeff replied. "Although I can't explain it any better."

Then Alan spoke up. "Almost sounds like a kind of out of body experience."

And then Gordon seemed to catch on when he saw Virgil nod in agreement.

"It was the same thing all over again. My body was doing things my mind was telling it not to do. I was screaming at my body to move when you were all being tied up, but my body didn't budge. And when I yelled for my body to stay still, it moved…"

Virgil had been staring at the pillow for that part, and at the end he dared to shift his gaze slightly in John's direction. John saw that and put an arm around Virgil's shoulders, resting his hand on the opposite shoulder from him.

"It's alright," John whispered, squeezing Virgil's shoulder gently. "You already know it's alright."

Virgil nodded, but took a few seconds to calm himself anyway. So after a little more water, Virgil continued. "Well, you know what happened after that. Once The Hood walked off, I passed out again. When I came to again, I was in Thunderbird Two in restraints."

"We had to…" Jeff began.

"Honestly, Dad, I was a little surprised you didn't just leave me there," Virgil said, interrupting his father. "I completely understand why I was restrained. You had to in order to bring me anywhere."

"Of course we weren't going to leave you there!" Alan exclaimed.

John, who still had his arm around Virgil's shoulders, moved his hand just in time for Alan to rest his head against Virgil's shoulder.

"Thanks, Alan," Virgil said, and then continued. "When I came to again, it took me a little while to recognize where I was. Once I did, I remembered what happened. I wasn't really thinking much right then. I just wanted to see John…to see what I'd done. In a way, I wanted to see if I was dreaming all of that or if it really happened. So I changed into the regular clothes I kept on board just in case. And then I went into the hospital. But when I saw all of you in the waiting room…something inside of me just snapped. I turned right around and went back into Thunderbird Two, packed what I could of my things and left you the note. I stayed in the area that night, and snuck into John's room."

Virgil had been looking for signs of something out of the ordinary, but when he got nothing, he wondered. "You knew?" he asked.

"I'd woken up from the anesthesia a little while earlier. And between being moved into the room and the fact that I had an automatic blood pressure cuff on my arm…I wasn't quite asleep when you talked to me and I felt you take my hand. But I was still drowsy enough where my reactions were delayed. You were gone by the time the words got from my brain to my mouth to respond," John told him.

Virgil only smiled a bit at John, but said nothing. It was Gordon who spoke up then. "Come on, Virge! He leaves the door wide open for you and you don't take the opportunity," Gordon said, shaking his head.

"And what opportunity would that be?" Scott asked, sending a knowing smile in John's direction.

"He doesn't need your help," John pointed out to no avail.

"The opportunity to tell him that we've always known that he's a little slow," Gordon answered with a grin.

"I'm staying well out of this," Virgil declared, unconsciously shifting closer to John.

Alan, who had yet to move, also added his own desire to stay out of that contest. And Jeff noted to himself just how content Alan looked as he was leaning against Virgil. After some additional kidding, Virgil continued his story.

"It took a few days, but I settled into a hotel. That's when I knew I had to find The Hood and stop him. So I did a little shopping, and bought a laptop. Now, I know I'm not as good as Alan and John here, but I can still work my around the Internet. It took some doing, but between the Internet and the vague memories I had, I managed to piece together that The Hood was up to something in Australia. So I got there as fast as I could. I also found out that one of the men who'd kidnapped me and one of the henchmen were staying in the same hotel. So I checked into the same hotel that they were staying in and followed them when they went out. They'd gone to this warehouse and I got to listen in on The Hood's plan. I didn't have time to warn you all since they were taking off straight away. So I improvised the best I could. I saw that one of the guys was similar enough to my size and height that we could switch. So I knocked him out and took his clothes. Once I was dressed, I went through their weapon stash and found the tranquilizer gun and made that my weapon."

"You pretty much know the rest. The siege occurred. I tried getting up to the house to help you, but it would've been too suspicious since I was supposed to be watching the beach. But I did manage to sneak off and get up to the house. Then I made my way into the command area. I knew we had to catch The Hood again, that's why I didn't move before then. I also wanted the room to clear out of bad guys too. So when the room did somewhat clear out, I stayed put. I knew that would be my opportunity."

"I wanted to catch The Hood off guard, so when he presented an opening, I grabbed it. I wanted him neutralized first so he couldn't get into my head again. I noticed Scott get one of the guys, and I got another with the gun. But the last one… I don't know. I just saw him raise his gun at Alan. I'm not even sure what happened then. It was me, I know that. It was just instinct or something. I just knew that I had to keep Alan from getting shot."

"And you dove in front of me," Alan said, turning to bury his face in Virgil's shoulder. "You big dope."

Only Virgil and John heard that comment. John suppressed a snicker, although the smile made it through. Virgil wrapped his own arm around Alan's shoulders and held onto his brother for a few moments.

"That's all of it," Virgil concluded.

No one said anything for a few minutes. It was all so much to take in. Virgil stayed close to John while Alan didn't make a move away from Virgil.

"Okay," Jeff finally said. "First of all, I want to make this perfectly clear, Virgil. The events in the forest aren't your fault. The Hood used trickery, deceit, some type of drug, and his formidable powers on you. I know full well that John doesn't blame you at all, and I know he's told you that more than a few times. Now it's time for you to hear that we don't either."

Virgil noticed the suddenness of the reddish tinge to Gordon's cheeks. But he didn't need to ask as Gordon saw that Virgil had noticed. "Ok, so I did for a little while. But then John explained it to me. Then I didn't any more."

"The rest of us knew that something was up," Scott said. "I was reserving judgment until I knew more."

"I never blamed you at all," Alan threw in. "I just wanted you home with us."

"Although I knew that The Hood was involved, I was still angry with you for a little while," Jeff admitted. "But John explained a few things to me as well."

"You're a smart one," Virgil told his older brother.

"Yes, I know," John smiled in reply.

And all he got in return were groans.

"Now, I have one question," John said, seriously, after a few seconds.

"What's that?" Virgil asked.

"I was looking for you partially by going through your credit cards. How did you manage a laptop and a hotel without me seeing it?" John asked.

"I kept an emergency credit card on board Two. I never used it before," Virgil answered.

"I'm guessing it's a card none of us knew about," John said.

"It was a spur of the moment decision a while ago. Once I got it and activated it, I put in my locker on Two. I never thought to mention it to anyone until now."

Since the day was draining enough, everyone called it an early night. Jeff and the brothers went up together, not separating until they reached the bedrooms. After they wished each other a good night, it was time for sleep.


	11. Recovery Continues

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds belong to other people. And the line from the 3 Doors Down song "Landing in London" that is quoted belongs to the band and is off their CD "Seventeen Days"

**I'll use your light to guide the way.**

-3 Doors Down "Landing in London"

**Chapter Eleven: Recovery Continues**

Sleep wasn't peaceful that night, though. John was the first to wake from a nightmare. He woke with a muffled shout since his face was buried in his pillow at the time. He rolled onto his back and sat up, getting his breathing calmed down. He turned to see the door open, and Scott peered inside. As Scott came in, John sat up, shifting so his only older brother had enough room to sit as well.

"That was you," Scott said, sitting next to John. "What happened?"

"Guess."

"Well, I can see that it was a nightmare," Scott said. "Virgil?"

John shook his head. "Surprisingly enough, no. Thunderbird Five."

Scott sighed. "The Hood's first attack."

"He won't stop, Scott. Not until we're dead or he is. He'll keep finding ways to come at us."

"I know," Scott agreed softly. "I realized that before."

John laid back down hard, a breath forced out as he hit the mattress. "What can we do?"

"I don't know, John. I really don't."

It was then that they heard someone calling Virgil's name in their sleep. And they immediately knew it was Alan. Scott was the first out the door with John only a couple steps behind. They burst into Alan's room to find Gordon already there with a sobbing Alan in his arms.

"What happened?" John asked, squeezing by a shocked Scott and knelt in front of his two youngest brothers.

"I could hear him calling…saying things in his sleep. I got him to wake up, and then this," Gordon answered sadly.

"Hey Alan," John said, his voice low. "Virgil's just fine. He's in his room, fast asleep."

"He left us…" Alan managed to get out.

"But he came back," John replied. "Virgil came back to us. And he isn't going anywhere ever again."

Alan was soon asleep, and Scott was the one to help Gordon get Alan back into bed and under the covers. Then the three left, shutting the door behind them. And John turned to Gordon.

"You okay?" he asked.

"That was just too weird," Gordon answered just after he shrugged.

"I think it's all hitting us now…" Scott began, but stopped when he heard movement from Virgil's room.

"And it's his turn," John sighed.

The commotion in the hallway got Jeff out of bed. He came out of his room just in time to see three of his sons going into Virgil's room. And then he heard a yell. Jeff ran into his middle son's room and nearly crashed into the brothers. Virgil was sitting straight up, and they could see the sweat glistening off his skin in the moonlight. And he was breathing heavily as well.

John was the first one over, sitting on the bed next to Virgil.

"Hey," John said softly.

It took a few seconds, but Virgil turned to face John.

"Hey," Virgil replied.

"That had to be one hell of a nightmare," John noted and Virgil only nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Scott asked, kneeling in front of John and Virgil.

But Virgil only shook his head. He had too much of an audience and it made him quite uncomfortable. Jeff saw that and decided to ease some of his middle son's discomfort.

"Boys, why don't you go back to bed," Jeff said.

After a little discussion, Scott led John and Gordon out of the room. Then Jeff took the place that John had vacated next to Virgil.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Everything," Virgil began. "When The Hood was in my head…shooting John…feeling so alone and hated."

"I get the first two," Jeff said, "but not the last."

"Remember, Dad, when I left the hospital, I was convinced that you all hated me for what I did. It wasn't until I heard Alan respond to something that The Hood said that I knew I was wrong."

Jeff didn't immediately have words to respond, so he embraced his son until the words came. "I'm so very sorry you felt that way. Just know we could never hate you."

Virgil smiled slightly. "I realize that now."

"Try and get some sleep now," Jeff said, standing. "We'll be here. We'll always be here."


	12. Epilogue

Sorry this has taken so long to complete, I had this written, but on my computer (and I'm on my parents) and since my computer is a tempermental , I just got around to tweaking it to get this up. And I'm trying on my other 2, but my obsession with a certain crime drama and a certain gorgeous man on it is making it difficult to concentrate on the Tracys. But I'm trying. Thanks for reviewing, I really to appreciate it! And now to the finale...

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds belong to other people. And the line from the 3 Doors Down song "Landing in London" that is quoted belongs to the band and is off their CD "Seventeen Days"

**I'll use your light to guide the way.**

-3 Doors Down "Landing in London"

**Epilogue**

one month later

The family, plus Brains, Kyrano, Onaha, and Tin-Tin, were gathered in the command area watching the news broadcast.

"International Rescue has just released this announcement," the reporter said. "We are pleased to announce that International Rescue is now operational once more and can respond to any emergency calls that come to us."

The room's occupants looked around with smiles. Then everyone headed out to the patio, where Scott, Gordon, Alan, and Tin-Tin all jumped in the pool while John and Virgil sat poolside. Jeff manned the grill while Kyrano helped his wife set up the table with other food and drinks. John got up a few minutes later and made a couple of drinks for himself and Virgil.

"This is how it should be," John sighed as he sat back down after handing Virgil his drink.

"Yes, it is," Virgil agreed. They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip.

The two poolside brothers noticed that the three brothers in the pool were all huddled together and whispering amongst themselves. And the two poolside brothers knew that the others were up to something.

"I think we have incoming," Virgil said, setting his drink down.

"I think we do too," John concurred.

The three got out of the pool, walking its edge until they reached the other two.

"On your feet," Scott ordered with a grin.

"Nah-uh," Virgil said, shaking his head. "I have no desire to get wet."

"I'm with him," John added, pointing to Virgil.

"Well, we have a desire to get you wet," Gordon replied.

"And there are three of us and only two of you," Alan added.

After a silent stare-off that lasted for a minute, John and Virgil exchanged glances.

"Screw it?" John asked Virgil.

"Screw it," Virgil answered.

In a move that surprised the three dripping wet brothers, the other two jumped from their chairs and rushed forward. They tackled the three of them, sending all five flying into the pool. Tin-Tin, who was wisely at the other end of the pool, laughed as she got rocked by the waves. Brains, Kyrano and Onaha all looked on with amusement, and Jeff couldn't help but laugh.

He finally felt like things were back to normal.


End file.
